


Batty

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, It's Spookmonth y'all, Kinda, Oral Sex, Sex, Were-bats count, bigdadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: To be fair, it was Tails' fault for giving her the suggestion.





	Batty

**Author's Note:**

> Bigdad liked the last fic I did for him so I went ahead and made another.

Tails eyed the vial of bright purple liquid. A routine recon mission into one of Robotnik’s science labs had unearthed a series of strange concoctions in development. Naturally, the Resistance Spymistress  _borrowed_  a sample for the sole purpose of ‘academic curiosity’. Tails studied the mixture for hours, gathering whatever data he could. Rouge hardly saw him take a single step out of his laboratory (as if he would regularly leave the damn place, to begin with) so she assumed he’d have some sort of breakthrough by now.

“I have no idea what this is.”

Rouge raised an eyebrow. “I…can’t say I expected to hear you say that, Foxtrot.”

“I’m a mechanic, not a chemist. I’d prefer if you didn’t automatically assume I knew ‘everything’ there is to know about science.” The spymistress rolled her eyes at his scowl. “I could maybe run a few tests to see what it does. Where did you say you found this?”

Rouge’s smug grin spoke volumes. “Some not-so-top-secret lab called ‘Project Unleashed’. Hard to tell what Robotnik wants to be kept under wraps when he doesn’t make it a challenge for any old pickpocket to waltz right in.”

Now it was Tails’ turn to roll his eyes. She was rubbing off on him – though seeing her haughty smirk, it was difficult to tell if it was really the other way around. Maybe even both. “Right…well, I’m going to go get another microscope. Maybe there’s something I’m missing.” Tails momentarily left his workshop, leaving the curious Rouge alone with the vial of mystery muck.

Inquisitive, she held the mixture, swirling it around like how she’d seen scientists do with chemicals. The liquid certainly looked like harmless goo but she knew better. Virtually everything Robotnik manufactured had some malicious intent behind it. For all she knew, it could’ve been poison for water supply. The name Project:  _Unleashed_  didn’t give her much solace either.

“Alright,” Tails returned, holding a microscope he no doubt had to go through flaming hoops to sneak out of Wave’s garage; why would  _she_  even need one? “This might take a while.”

“All yours then. I’m gonna go get some shuteye for now.” Rouge replied, handing him the vial.

Tails chuckled. “What? No lewd undertones? This is usually the part where you make a promise to sully what’s left of my nonexistent innocence on top of my own workbench.”

“I thought that was already impl-“

“ _I was making a joke_.”

Oh, how he regretted being blessed with the gift of snark. His constant need to do so would occasionally backfire in the worst of ways. Satisfied at the flustered fox’s embarrassment, she withdrew from his quarters

Rouge didn’t notice the single drop of magenta that fell onto her breast.

–

Tails concluded that he hated biology.

He had spent hours upon hours at his desk, staring at that infernal lens for what felt like years. The workaholic in him refused to let this job go but he needed to rest his eyes. How do scientists do this for hours on end?

The mechanic sighed, leaning against his backrest. No doubt it was already nightfall meaning he had another sleepless night ahead of him.

It wasn’t until moments later did his ears perk from a shuffling noise. He glanced behind him but was met only with the darkness of his workshop.

“Rouge? Is that you?”

She was always prone to dragging him into late-night shenanigans while everyone else was asleep.

“As much as I wouldn’t mind doing…well… _it_ , this thing is kinda more-“

Another loud sound, tools falling over most likely. Suddenly, the situation seemed less like the promise of passionate nookie.

“…important.” Tails stood from his chair, eyes wandering around the darkness of the shop. Curse the base’s lack of proper lighting.

He felt a chill run down his spine. The fur on his tail stood on end. He half expected the spy to jump out and seize them like she always did.

“Rouge…?” The unsettling silence was what spooked him the most.

Something scurried behind him. He could  _feel_ it. If this was one of Sonic’s definitions of a prank, Tails swore he’d de-quill him himself. He could hardly move, too immobilized by fear.

“Come on, Sonic. If this about eating your last chili dog, you don’t have to resort to immaturity…”

Tails felt a presence behind him but he couldn’t bring himself to look. From the dimly lit room, he could barely make out the shadow the figure cast over him but he was at least able to make out a distinct pair of pierced ears. The shivering in his legs calmed down, if only for a moment.

“R-Rouge?”

He finally turned around, shocked to discover that the bat was nowhere to be found. What lied in her place had kept Tails frozen still. From the dim lit confines of the workshop, a pair of red eyes pierced the darkness, aimed directly at him. The specter was much larger than he was, seemingly hunched over yet still towering over him.

Fight-or-flight instinct took over.

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_

Mentally spewing profanities, Tails rushed to any exit he could find, yet this creature was faster. Rough claws had seized both his tails before he could use them to take flight.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!_

This was it. He was going to die here. Viciously mauled to death by Chaos-knows-what. He would’ve screamed for help. Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, hell even Wave if it meant he’d live another day; but the walls were virtually soundproof. His desire for peace and quiet was legitimately about to get him killed. Tails shut his eyes and braced himself for the chilling embrace of death.

…

Death was a lot wetter than he expected.

And warmer.

Was he being…licked?

Tails dared to open his eyes. it hung him by his scarf, leaving him eye level with the shadow as it licked his face again.

“Um…ew?”

He didn’t take too kindly to his fur being matted by saliva but it was better than being torn to shreds, he figured. It took him to his wooden workbench, still dangling him from its claw-like fingers. From the dimness of the light, Tails could detect a familiar pattern of white fur and purple wings.

And a thirsty gleam in its eyes.

“Rouge?? What happened to you?”

Her fur was unruly and animalistic. While she didn’t wear all that much to begin with, the clothes she did have on were in tatters. Rouge’s breasts, with nothing keeping them contained, were almost doubled in size to match her now towering stature. What was left of her shorts did little to cover her larger hips as the flimsy cloth threatened to pop right off. Despite her transformed state, Tails could still see the same alluring bat that allured him.

The same bat that made his pants suddenly feel 2 sizes too small.

Somehow, she cared even less that her naughty bits were on full display than she bothered to before. She dangled the mechanic helplessly with her newfound, giving him a full display of her exposed breasts. Tails didn’t overlook the way Rouge eyed her prize; significantly more carnal yet recognizable.

By the time Tails realized what was to come, he was already forced to his back. He saw her larger frame hover atop his growing erection. Instantly, his blood ran cold as he just then discovered the incoming fate of his clothes.

“Wait, Rouge! Not the-“

_RIIIIP!_

“…pants…”

Tails groaned. Well, that was yet another pair he wasn’t getting back.

The transformed Rouge marveled at Tails’ now freed member. She salivated, wasting no time working her tongue around him. The rough muscle all but entirely enveloped his shaft, licking, and slobbering over him.

A very unmanly groan managed to escape his mouth. He had experienced blowjobs before but this one, in particular, was almost entirely alien. Her tongue was longer and more rugged. The feeling caused his entire body to shudder.

“Rouge…” Tails rasped. He edged closer and closer to his climax. His hips thrust upward into the excited beast’s maw; anything to indulge himself in this addicting sensation. Rouge appeared to share his sentiment. She sucked him hard, milking his dick for all he was worth. Tails held on for as long as his body was able. However…

The floodgates could only handle so much.

Tails’ feverish thrusting intensified. With one last groan, his head fell back on the workbench as strands of his essence shot into Rouge’s wanting mouth. The bestial woman eagerly swallowed his burning hot seed while lapping at his still-hard length.

Everything went white. Tails head refused to stop spinning from his orgasm fueled high. His legs felt like jelly and his privates ached in soreness yet still, he felt softness wrapped around his shaft. By the time his sight returned, a looming shadow was now straddling him with a familiar hungry gaze.

 _Shit_.

Rouge would always up for another round of sexual misadventures but always (to her dismay) had a certain amount of self-control.

 _This_  Rouge might not share her original form’s sentiment.

Of all the times he could’ve been ready for another bout, why did his dick have to choose now?

“R-Rouge?” His eyes fell on the were-bat’s curvaceous hips. Her furred thighs were already wrapped around his midsection. The wooden table beneath him would probably cry out in anguish if it had seen the same predicted future Tails saw. He tried to reason with her; appeal to the surely diminished part of Rouge that housed her discipline. “Uhh…t-time-out?”

His response came in the sound of Rouge ripping off the remains of her pants. That same feeling of fear returned. Rouge was  _drenched_. The wetness of her around dripped down onto Tails’ erection, positioned at ground zero. He prepared for the inevitable.

In one loud, squelching slam, the mechanic spiraled between two states of unbelievable pleasure and pain. He was effectively winded, air released from his stomach like a punch to the gut, yet his midsection was encased in what he could only describe as absolute heaven. Wet, thick walls wrapped around his entire length. Powerful legs held his body in place, the only object in view being the powerful beast that partially had the visage of his sort-of-lover.

Rouge’s larger body pressed down on him. He was completely helpless, smothered between her more than ample breasts. Her tongue lolled from her mouth in absolute euphoria when she impaled herself onto his spear. Tails slid into her entrance snuggly, her inner walls comfortably clinging to him. Rouge purred, affectionately embracing, and licking him to her heart’s content. Tails lost himself in the ecstasy of the beast’s body. His face squashed in the canyon of her cleavage, he willingly succumbed to her.

Rouge didn’t just have sex with Tails – she  _rutted_ him, fucking with total abandon. With each thrust, Tails’ length slid deeper inside of her. The mechanic was short of breath when she finally lifted her sizable bosom; her animalistic mating did little to aid him.

Tails tried to speak but his tongue felt like mush. She  _squeezed_  him, to the point that her claws dug into the wood of the workbench. She could just as easily rip him apart if she wasn’t careful. Those savage instincts must have been beaten back by her already unnatural sex drive.

With a single press, the pumping stopped. Rouge’s body shook and shivered from her climax with Tails following close behind, using whatever was left of his strength to pull her closer. Shot after shot of burning hot spunk pumped into her snatch; both of their fluids trickled from his now utterly spent shaft. The two of them flopped in exhaustion.

Exhausted and drained, Tails moaned wearily. They basked in the afterglow for quite some time. He contemplated merely staying there for the rest of the night but Tails knew from experience how uncomfortable it was to sleep in his workshop. “Rouge…” he groaned weakly. “Rouge…get off.” The were-bat merely lay on top of him, content and sated, with seemingly no intention of moving. “G-Get off…Rooooouge.”

Instead, she snored, her vice grip snuggling Tails into submission.

“…Oh, perfect…”

–

“Wait, so you have  _no_  memory of what happened last night.”

Rouge blinked. “None,” she replied. She couldn’t place why but she felt an odd glow to herself this morning. “Last thing I remember was bringing you Robotnik’s latest project. Why? Did something happen?”

Tails shifted in his seat, doing whatever he could to ignore the stinging pain that never left his sides since the events prior. He’d somehow looked even more bushed that how he usually does on mornings; bags under his eyes and an irritating back pain that could only come from sleeping on a cold, wooden board.

Somehow, she’d return back to her normal self, free of any excess fur, claws, and (thankfully) libido. Lucky for Tails, he woke up before she did, just in time to drag her back to her room until she finally awoke.

“Uhh…nothing important.” Tails lied, very much conscious of the fact that she could tell when he wasn’t telling the truth. Miraculously, the spy mistress decided not to press further. Tails’ mind ran back to that vial. There was no doubt in his mind that it must have been the culprit. But that problem was for future endeavor. “I’m gonna go get some sleep.”

Rouge smirked cheekily. “Pulled off another all-nighter in the workshop huh?”

 _Yeah, getting fucked so hard that I could barely walk_.

“You…could say that.”


End file.
